Ride 'Em Cowboy
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Reno rides the mechanical bull while Cloud watches...and finds himself wanting to ride something as well.  One-shot, yaoi, LEMON, CloudxReno


**Inspired by my recent trip to Vegas, where I purchased a cowboy hat, and had a hell of a good time while wearing it. ;)**

**Slightly AU, one-shot, yaoi, LEMON, CloudxReno**

**Please read and review! **

* * *

"Cloud, please?" Reno begged, batting his aquamarine eyes at his boyfriend. "Come on, yo, it'll be fun!"

"Not interested, " Cloud replied stonily, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. The matter of debate at hand between the two, was over a flyer Reno had picked up, advertising a new western themed bar near Kalm, called Cactuar Ranch.

Cloud was slightly irritated over other matters at the moment, anyway; he and Reno had been dating for quite a while, and the subject of moving in together had come up. However, neither was willing to give up their respective apartments; and, Cloud and Reno had spent the past hour arguing over this very topic, which resulted, yet again, in a stalemate. Needless to say, Cloud wasn't too enthused about spending a night on the town after arguing with a certain stubborn redheaded Turk.

"Besides," Cloud brought up suddenly, "I'm not into that country-western shit. And I refuse to go line dancing!" he concluded stubbornly.

Reno stuck out his tongue at Cloud. "You're being an ass," he pouted. "You know, I got all excited about this place when I first saw the adverts. I even went out and got a special hat and boots and shit!"

"You did _what_, Reno?" asked Cloud, looking puzzled. "Why would you…do that? And…what kind of hat? You don't wear hats."

Reno grinned wickedly at Cloud, and said, "Oh, you'd like this one, yo, it's kind of sexy. Lemme get it…and the boots." With that, he ran into his bedroom and began rummaging through the closet.

Sighing, Cloud plopped himself back onto the couch, waiting to see just what Reno had up his sleeve. Shortly thereafter, Reno re-emerged from his bedroom, with a black cowboy hat perched atop his flaming red mane, and his feet were clad in two black snakeskin cowboy boots.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and gave Reno the once-over, and admitted, "It does look good on you, Reno." He smiled, as he started getting some ideas about how Reno would look wearing _only_ the hat and the boots…

"You're smiling, Cloud," teased Reno. "Does that mean we can go?"

Cloud knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad at Reno all night long, so he decided to relent, and agree to go. "Okay, Reno," he smiled. "I think we could use a night out, after that stupid argument. But NO line dancing!"

"Got it," agreed Reno, winking. "No line dancing. How about square dancing, yo?"

"Fuck no," grunted Cloud, shoving Reno out the door.

"Nice, Cloud," retorted Reno, as he locked the door behind them. "You know, you really need to pull that stick out of your ass once in a while, and just fucking dance with me!" he laughed.

"Hmm….we'll see," Cloud murmured with a grin, low enough where Reno couldn't hear. They got onto Cloud's motorcycle, and headed northeast toward Kalm.

"Check this out, yo!" Reno crowed, as they pulled up to Cactuar Ranch. Tacked to the front door was a poster advertising a mechanical bull riding contest. "I am so fucking doing that, Cloud!" he proclaimed cheerily.

_Oh Gaia_, thought Cloud. _What did I get myself into, here? This can't possibly end well…_

"You know, Reno," cautioned Cloud, "I think they only let you ride those things if you're _sober,_" he cackled.

They entered the building, which was filled to capacity, and both men sidled up to the bar. "Mideel whiskey, neat," Reno told the bartender. "What'll you have, Cloud?"

"Hmm," said Cloud, as he surveyed the drink menu. "I think I'll have one of these cactuar margaritas, frozen, please."

Reno guffawed. "You drink such foo-foo girly drinks, Cloud!" he chortled. "Why not try drinking something with some balls to it."

"Whatever, Reno!" protested Cloud. "That margarita's got TWO shots of tequila in it, you know." Reno continued to laugh at Cloud's penchant for fruity frozen drinks, as the bartender sat their drinks before them. "That'll be ten gil for both, please," she stated. "You boys interested in the mechanical bull contest?"

Reno slid a ten gil note over the bar to the bartender, and threw a couple extras on top for a tip. "Yes, absolutely!" replied Reno. "Where do I sign up for that?"

"Well, that's just the thing," the bartender said, grimacing slightly. "Nobody has signed up yet…I don't think half this crowd even knows what a mechanical bull is, so nobody's biting the apple yet. You know how to ride one, Red?" she winked. "My name's Cindy, by the way," she said, extending her hand to shake Reno's. "I'm part owner of this place…thanks for stopping in, you two!"

"Nice to meetcha," replied Reno. "I'm Reno, but I guess you can call me Red…or whatever," he laughed. Cloud introduced himself as well. "I'm Cloud…nice to meet you, Cindy. Nice place you've got here," he remarked.

"Thanks, Cloud," Cindy replied. "Yo," Reno interrupted. "What about that bull, Cindy? Can I ride it, can I?" Cloud laughed. Reno sounded just like a kid wanting to get on an amusement park ride.

Smiling, Cindy pointed over to the far corner of the bar where the bull was set up. "You can go over there, talk to Tom – he's the guy with the microphone – and tell him you want on the bull!"

"Okay!" Reno's face broke into a face-splitting grin. "I'm gonna do this, Cloud! Hold my drink, babe," he said, giving Cloud a quick kiss on the lips.

"Um…okay, Reno," Cloud smiled. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Nice vote of confidence there, Spikey," retorted Reno. "Yo, check me out!" Reno crowed, walking with an exaggerated swagger. "Do I look like I'm walking like a cowboy now?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, and remarked, "You look like you shit your pants or something," he laughed.

"Nice, Cloud…real nice," replied Reno, rolling his eyes. "Ass."

"Knock 'em dead, baby," Cloud smiled at Reno. "Or….something like that!"

With that, Reno proceeded over to Tom, and told him, "Hey, man, my name's Reno. Cindy over there said I could ride the bull."

Tom, a huge, hulking guy wearing a ten-gallon hat, grinned at Reno. "Sure thing! Glad to see someone finally step up. You know how to ride one of these things?" he asked.

"Well, I know how to ride a horse," said Reno. "Is this much different?"

"A little bit," replied Tom. "It's good that you know how to ride a horse, at least – that'll help! Most horses don't buck like this here bull does, though. The object is to basically hold on as long as you can, one-handed, until you get thrown off."

"Oh, I can totally do that, yo," Reno said, sounding more than a bit cocky. "Let's do it!"

"Okay then! Ladies and gentlemen!" Tom droned into the microphone. "At center stage, we have our very first bull rider of the evening…let's give it up for Reno!" Sitting astride the bull, Reno grinned at the crowd, feeding off of their applause and hooting. He was totally eating up the attention, and loving every minute of it.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Cloud had slammed the rest of his margarita in one gulp. "Another, please," he told Cindy. She quickly brought Cloud a second drink, and sat down near Cloud. "So, your man's up there now, huh?" she asked Cloud, smiling. "You two are a cute couple, you know."

"Thanks," replied Cloud. "Yeah, I kinda like him. I guess I'll keep him," he laughed. "I just hope he doesn't totally embarrass himself tonight."

"It's all part of the fun, even if he does fall off," Cindy offered. "Don't worry, Cloud! He won't get hurt, Tom'll make sure of it."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," said Cloud. "Reno can just be a bit…impulsive sometimes." As the words left his mouth, he observed Reno seated up on the bull…and removing his shirt, throwing it into a heap on the side. _Holy Gaia_, Cloud thought, his mouth hanging open. _He's doing this…shirtless? _Cloud threw back another swig of his margarita, as he felt his groin stir. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all_, he mused, grinning wickedly.

Reno grabbed onto the handle of the bull, and gripped it tightly. "I'm ready, yo," he called over to Tom. Start 'er up!"

"Here we go!" yelled Tom, as he put the mechanical bull in motion. It started out slowly, bucking and rotating, and Reno gripped the sides of the bull with his thighs in an attempt to stay balanced. "This isn't so bad, yo," Reno yelled, grinning.

"Not so bad, he says?" Tom cackled into the microphone. "Let's increase the speed, shall we?" Tom turned a switch, and the bull began going even faster, but Reno did not budge. He was flailing about, his ponytail flying out behind him and whipping around, hitting him in the face, as the mechanical bull made its rotations. "Cloud!" Reno yelled. "Come over here! This is so much fucking fun," he laughed.

Smiling, Cloud made his way over to where Reno was, drink in hand. He was getting extremely turned on by watching a shirtless Reno gyrating on top of a mechanical bull. His cock was growing harder by the minute, the more he watched Reno, who was just starting to break a sweat.

"Faster!" the crowd chanted. "Speed it up!"

Tom laughed. "You heard them , Reno!" He turned the speed to high. At this point, Reno had been seated on the bull for a full three minutes, showing no sign of being unseated.

"Holy….shiiiiiit!" yelped Reno, as the bull whipped him around ever faster. Still, he didn't let go, and didn't appear to be in any danger of falling off. Cloud groaned; his erection was by now so painful, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to walk back to his seat by the bar.

"This ride's coming to an end, Reno!" Tom warned. "Got some more people who signed up for a ride after you did, so I'm afraid I'll have to cut your fun short," he said as he slowed the bull down, eventually bringing it to a complete stop.

"Aw, damn!" laughed Reno. "That was fun, yo," he said to Cloud as he dismounted the bull. Grabbing his discarded shirt, he ran back over to Cloud, and threw his arm around him, giving him a kiss. "What did you think, Cloud? Wasn't that wicked cool, yo?"

"I think," Cloud said carefully, "that I need to go home now."

Reno's face fell. He thought that Cloud was having a good time thus far, now it wasn't sounding like it. "What's wrong, babe? You looked like you were enjoying yourself, don't tell me you're still pissed at me about before…?"

"No, Reno," Cloud interrupted. He grabbed Reno's hand, and placed it directly over his crotch. "We need to go _home_, if you catch my drift," he grinned. Reno's eyes widened, and he grinned down at Cloud.

"Oh!" Reno said, finally understanding. "Yeah, we definitely _need_ to go home now."

Limping out of the bar, Cloud told Reno, "You're driving Fenrir. I can't even fucking walk, in this condition," he complained.

Grabbing the keys from Cloud, Reno grinned. "See? I knew you'd like bull riding, Cloud."

"Yeah," admitted Cloud. "I had no idea it would be so….erotic," he giggled.

Reno got on Cloud's motorcycle, and Cloud sat behind Reno, his erection growing more and more painful by the minute. "Ungh," he grunted. "Reno, make it fast," he whined.

"Not a problem, Cloud," Reno replied. "I'm, uh….kind of in a similar situation myself," he grimaced, as he felt his own cock harden in anticipation.

They sped off on Fenrir, back toward Reno's apartment in Edge. Parking the bike, Reno practically dumped it as he came to a stop. Riding that bull had gotten Reno extremely worked up, and extremely horny, and he was having great difficulty concentrating on anything else.

* * *

The pair gimped up the steps to Reno's apartment, while Reno fumbled with his keys. "Reno….hurry," moaned Cloud. He was ready to jump Reno – or be jumped himself – the minute they got in the door.

"In a minute!" snapped Reno. "Fuck! My hands are shaking…" Finally Reno heard a soft _click_, and the key opened the door.

Cloud kicked the door shut behind him, and slammed Reno against the back of it, gripping handfuls of his hair, and kissing him roughly, his tongue snaking into Reno's. "Fuck, Cloud," panted Reno. "What the hell has gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining, yo," he grinned.

"I don't know, Reno," said Cloud. "I do know one thing though….well, it's more of a request, really…"

"Go on," encouraged Reno, "What is it?"

"Whatever we end up doing tonight…I want you to leave that hat on," Cloud said, staring dreamily into Reno's crystal blue eyes. "Oh….and the boots, too," he added. "And… nothing else."

_Holy fuck_, thought Reno_. I've never seen Cloud this horny before, sweet Gaia!_ "I think I can arrange that, babe," Reno breathed. He gathered Cloud's legs about his waist, and carried him into the bedroom, throwing him onto the bed.

"Fuck, Cloud," said Reno, as he unbuckled his pants, "I don't know what's gotten into you…but I like it, whatever it is."

"You were right, Reno," Cloud groaned, as he kicked off his boots and pants. "Bull riding is fun," he laughed.

"I've got something you can ride," Reno taunted. He moved closer to Cloud, and removed his shirt.

"Do you know how fucking hot you looked up there, riding that thing….and without your shirt?" Cloud asked. "Honestly, I've never been this horny in my life," he admitted.

Reno cackled. "So, I'm taking it that we'll be regulars there now, right?"

"Oh, fuck yeah," Cloud growled. He wrapped his legs around Reno's waist again, scooting himself down slightly. "I want you inside of me, Reno," he panted. "Now. And do not….I repeat, do NOT take off that fucking hat."

"Got the boots on too, yo," Reno smiled, looking downward at his feet, which were indeed still clad in the snakeskin boots. "Yo, Cloud, scoot up a bit more, I can't reach," he complained. "Your dick is too big and it's getting in my way," he laughed.

"And you're complaining?" Cloud blushed, giggling. He knew he was well endowed, but always tended to act embarrassed when Reno pointed out this fact to him.

"It's true, yo," Reno insisted. "You're hung like a fucking bull, Cloud." Slicking the head of his cock with spit, Reno found Cloud's tight ring of muscle, and eased in slowly. "Fuck," he groaned. "I love you, Cloud. So fucking much," he grunted, as he increased his thrusts.

"Love you too, Reno, Cloud cried, arching his back to meet Reno's thrusts. He took in Reno's full length, grabbing onto Reno's hair underneath the cowboy hat. He didn't know what it was, but the sight of Reno fucking him wearing only a cowboy hat and boots, was enough to send him over the moon and stars.

Cloud was nearing his climax when he suddenly got an idea, and pushed Reno off of him, pulling himself off of Reno's cock. "What's wrong, Cloud?" Reno asked, concerned.

"Nothing at all," replied Cloud confidently, flipping Reno over so he was on his back. "Time to take this bull by the horns, I think," he murmured, kissing Reno, and crushing him to his chest. _What the fuck is he doing? _Reno wondered, grinning, wrapping his legs around Cloud's slim waist.

"Just for a change of pace," Cloud smiled, guiding the head of his cock down into Reno. "I've always wanted to fuck a cowboy," he laughed, thrusting into Reno's tight hole, making him cry out as he ripped the sheets off of the bed. It wasn't often that Reno bottomed, but _sweet Gaia_, it was good when he did.

"We should…." Reno panted, "do…this…more….often…" he groaned, surrendering to Cloud's unrelenting momentum. "Holy shit, Cloud, I'm gonna cum…."

"Me…too….oh fuck!" groaned Cloud, as he released his load into Reno. Exhausted, he collapsed onto Reno's sweat-soaked chest, kissing it. At that moment, Reno came, some of it hitting Cloud in the mouth, which made him laugh. "Shit, Reno," Cloud giggled. "That's a hell of a trajectory, there."

"Yeah, well," said Reno lazily. "I do what I can, yo."

"Was I…was that good, Reno?" Cloud asked cautiously. "I mean, we don't usually do that, so I wondered—"

"Wonder no more, Cloud," Reno assured him. "Seriously? That was fucking amazing. Don't ever doubt your ability to be on top. Hell, you should be the one riding that bull at Cactuar Ranch, not me," he laughed.

"Hmm," said Cloud, nuzzling Reno's neck. "Maybe I will next time," he said, grinning.


End file.
